Distance
by FallenTrancyButterfly 22
Summary: A little Sebaciel fluff/slight lemon. Rated M to be safe. Songfic


Distance

/The sun is filling up the room  
And I can hear you dreaming  
Do you feel the way I do right now?  
I wish we would just give up  
Cause the best part is falling  
Call it anything but love/

Ciel lay in bed as the morning light began to filter into the room, disrupting his calm and peaceful sleep. Immediately a pleasant aroma filled his senses.  
It was one that he was familiar with, of honey and lillac. It was Sebastian's scent.  
It took a moment for his sleepy eyes to adjust, a faint blush upon his cheeks as he realized that Sebastian was in bed with him.  
Last night...So it wasn't just a dream? He moved two fingers up to touch his own lips. So they really had consumated their love..Sebastian had returned his feelings.

/And I will make sure to keep my distance  
Say, "I love you,"  
when you're not listening And how long can we keep this up, up, up/

"Sebastian.." The young blunette said with reverence as he looked to the sleeping face of the demon that he so deeply loved. He would never have spoken in such a way had Sebastian been awake. No, he was far too proud to be caught acting so foolishly. He was foolish..  
He had fallen in love with the one that was going to end him...His predator. Even so..  
"Sebastian...I love you.." He whispered almost silently, the words ghosting off his lips. He had never said those words to the demon and he would not say them aloud.

/Please don't stand so close to me  
I'm having trouble breathing  
I'm afraid of what you'll see right now  
I give you everything I am  
All my broken heart beats Until I know you'll understand/

Ciel's hand moved to stroke the beautiful pale skin of the demons cheek, unknowingly coaxing those beautiful red eyes to flutter open.  
"Master.." Sebastian purred, surprised to be awoken o such a kind touch but he gladly welcomed it. His eyes were filled with such love.  
Such adoration..Admiration maybe? Ciel wanted to shake the demon and tell him that he could do better than a mere human.  
Let alone such a broken one. When the raven haired butler hadn't gotten a response he leaned in closer, their lips brushing.  
"Bocchan?" He questioned again.  
Oh no.. He was far too close..Ciel had to remember to breathe, a deep shade of crimson forming on his cheeks.  
His heart was racing. His broken heart was finally responding. Would Sebastian want such a broken thing..?

/And I will make sure to keep my distance  
Say, "I love you," when you're not listening  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up/

"What is it, Sebastian..?" The young boy looked at him, attempting to make his voice stable and almost irritated as it often was.  
He just couldn't show that side of himself when Sebastian was awake. But he hoped the demon would still know how much he was loved.  
Sebastian was his rock, the only stable thing in his life and he loved him. Oh, how he loved Sebastian.  
"I was wondering if you were sore this morning..I do hope I was not too rough with you.." The demon chided, enjoying the bright red shade the boy turned when he said that.  
"Dont..Don't say such demeaning things,Sebastian..! I can handle anything you send my way." The bluenette huffed, looking away from those red eyes.

/And I keep waiting  
For you to take me  
You keep waiting  
To save what we have/

"Oh..Then shall We see how well you can handle me now then..?" Sebastian chuckled, his voice sounding of the softest velvet and far too alluring.

"What..?" Ciel gulped, immediately trying to fish up a valid excuse to say no before he was lured in. 'Cmon, think Ciel! Think!' He willed himself.

"I do believe that you heard me and that you are avoiding giving me an answer.." Sebastian smirked and leaned in, lips brushing against the shell of his ear before he spoke again. "Bocchan.."

"I...I cannot do this when I have a schedule to keep.." Ciel practically moaned out, hating Sebastian knowing his secret weak points. He was going to protest this more when Sebatian's lips had brushed against his neck, making him tense and let out a gasp. Suddenly Ciel knew he wasn't going to win this argument.

/So I'll make sure to keep my distance  
Say, "I love you,"  
when you're not listening  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?/

"You have a clear schedule today, master..And I intend to make use of every second of it." Sebastian said slowly and deliberately in that same perfect voice.  
His hands began to roam Ciel's unclothed body, running over his branding mark. Oh yes, the young earl stood no chance of winning this game now.  
'I suppose that this isn't all that bad..If it's the only way to let him know how I feel about him. I just wish that my lips could form the words..' He thought.  
Soon all thought was wiped away and replaced with the sweetest of pleasure as Sebastian positioned himself and thrusted into him.  
This feeling..This closeness when Sebastian made love to him was one of the few times that he actually felt ok. Sebastian somehow kept him together.  
Ciel's moans began to echo off of the walls as the demon thrusted in and out of his warm entrance at a gentle pace, his small form jerking and twitching in pleasure.

"Ah...ahn~ Sebastian.." Ciel let out as he locked his legs around Sebastian's waist. Pleasure spread throughout his body, engulfing him in wave after wave.  
He was starting to lose himself in the tide. The amazing scent of the demon, bodies pressed perfectly together, how in sync their thrusts were.  
It was as if they were made for eachother.

/Make sure to keep my distance  
Say, "I love you," when you're not listening  
How long 'til we call this love, love, love?/

Sebastian's moans began to mix in with Ciel's in a beautiful chorus, almost too beautiful. Ciel knew his climax wasn't far off, tears brimming in his eyes at the thought.  
Soon he would feel Sebastian pulling out of him, breaking this amazing feeling of closeness. Thought left him with a loud cry as he released onto himself and Sebastian, silently cursing his weak stamina.  
A few hard thrusts later and he moaned again as the demons release pooled into him, making his small body tremble and tense.  
"Bocchan~ My bocchan.." Sebastian panted out. "My Sebastian.." The bluenette responded before the demon pulled out and lay beside him.

How long could they keep fooling themselves..? This was love..They were falling in love...What a sinful thing this was turning into.  
But for now..The words would remain unsaid as the two snuggled in the blissful afterglow.


End file.
